This invention relates of an apparatus for the production of water fit for human consumption from water contaminated by micro-organismns, chemicals, heavy metals and minerals.
The production of water fit for human consumption from water contaminated by micro-organisms, chemicals, heavy metals and minerals is a requirement throughout the world. Many different proposals have been made for the purification of contaminated water.
The most popular system in widespread domestic (household) use for the purification of contaminated water is a pitcher wherein contaminated water is passed through a filter made of a combination of a porous media filter, activated carbon, and an ion exchange resin and into a clean water reservoir within the pitcher. This type of system will reduce the levels of chlorine, lead, and pesticides. However, there are several disadvantages associated with this device. The first disadvantage of this water purification system is that the structure of the filter provides a breeding ground for micro-organisms thereby multiplying the dangers of micro-organisms which may be present in very low numbers. Another disadvantage of such a water purification system is that the filter life is not measured and it is possible for the user to employ the filter beyond its useful life. A further disadvantage of such a water purification system is that oils and fuels often present in water drawn from lakes and rivers are not readily removed and that these oils and fuels tend to coat the filters and damage their operational life and effectiveness. Other filters incorporate an iodine product to minimize the risk of microbiological hazards, however, these materials often impart undesirable tastes and many are potential carcinogens.
Another popular system in use for the purification of contaminated water is a system which employs an ultraviolet light for disinfection in series with a porous media and carbon filter. This type of system will reduce the levels of chlorine, lead, and pesticides and has some disinfection capability. However, there are several disadvantages associated with this device. A disadvantage of this water purification system is that the ultraviolet light""s disinfection efficacy is greatly diminished by turbidity or colour in the water which can cause the filter to become contaminated by micro-organisms which can readily live and breed therein thereby multiplying the danger from any micro-organisms which may be present.
The present invention provides several novel features for a water treatment apparatus and components which may be used therein including a novel control system for a water treatment apparatus, a novel construction for an ozone generator, a novel filter assembly for a water treatment apparatus, a novel method for monitoring the concentration of ozone produced by a corona discharge ozone generator, a novel method for monitoring the life of a filter based on the flow rate of gas through a venturi and a novel structure for an ozone generator to prevent water backing up into the a ozone generator.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is provided a household apparatus for treating water comprising a housing having an inlet for water to be treated in fluid flow communication with a water treatment reactor and a lid mounted to selectively cover the inlet; a filter removably mounted in the apparatus; and, a sensor for detecting the movement of the lid and providing a signal to a counter whereby after a predetermined number of movements of the lid, the apparatus issues a signal advising a user to change the filter.
In one embodiment, the sensor comprises a magnet and a reed switch.
In another embodiment, the sensor comprises a magnet associated with the lid and a reed switch provided on the housing proximate the magnet.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a household apparatus for treating water comprising a water treatment reactor; a dispense water path extending from the water treatment reactor to a dispenser whereby treated water produced in the water treatment reactor exits the apparatus by the dispenser; a filter removably mounted in the dispense water path; and, a timer for monitoring the flow of a treated water through the filter, the apparatus issuing a signal advising a user to change the filter when the time for the treated water to flow through the filter exceeds a predetermined value.
In one embodiment, the signal advises the user that the filter is approaching the end of the filter life.
In another embodiment, the signal advises the user that the filter has reached the end of the filter life.
In another embodiment, the apparatus includes a controller that is programmed with two predetermined values, the first predetermined value corresponds to the time required for the treated water to pass through the filter when the filter is approaching the end of its life and the second predetermined value corresponds to the time required for the treated water to pass through the filter when the filter has reached the end of its life.
In another embodiment, the controller prevents the apparatus from treating water when the filter has reached the end of its life.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a household apparatus for treating water comprising a water treatment reactor; a dispense water path extending from the water treatment reactor to a dispenser whereby treated water produced in the water treatment reactor exits the apparatus by the dispenser; a filter removably mounted in the dispense water path; and, a flow sensor for monitoring the flow produced by the flow of treated water through the filter, the apparatus issuing a signal advising a user to change the filter when the flow sensor issues a signal that is not within predetermined range.
In one embodiment, the flow sensor measures the back pressure produced by the flow of treated water through the filter and/or the flow rate of treated water through the filter.
In another embodiment, the signal advises the user that the filter is approaching the end of the filter life.
In another embodiment, the signal advises the user that the filter has reached the end of the filter life.
In another embodiment, the apparatus includes a controller that is programmed with two predetermined values, the first predetermined value corresponds to the back pressure produced by the treated water passing through the filter when the filter is approaching the end of its life and the second predetermined value corresponds to the back pressure produced by the treated water passing through the filter when the filter has reached the end of its life. Preferably, the controller prevents the apparatus from treating water when the filter has reached the end of its life.
In another embodiment, the apparatus includes a controller that is programmed with two predetermined values, the first predetermined value corresponds to the flow rate of treated water through the filter when the filter is approaching the end of its life and the second predetermined value corresponds to the flow rate of treated water through the filter when the filter has reached the end of its life. Preferably, the controller prevents the apparatus from treating water when the filter has reached the end of its life.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a household apparatus for treating water comprising a water pump which circulates at least a portion of the water to be treated through a fluid flow path; a filter removably mounted in the fluid flow path; a venturi provided in the fluid flow path and in fluid flow communication with an ozone generator in a gas flow path whereby the flow of water through the fluid flow path draws an oxygen bearing gas through the ozone generator so as to produce ozone that is drawn into the water travelling through the fluid flow path; a flow rate sensor which monitors the flow rate of gas through the gas flow path; and, a controller preprogrammed with at least one preset value whereby the controller prevents further treatment cycles of water if the flow rate of gas through the gas flow path vary from the at least one preset value.
In one embodiment, the preset value corresponds to the flow rate of gas through the gas flow path when the filter is removed from the fluid flow path.
In another embodiment, the preset value corresponds to the flow rate of gas through the gas flow path when the filter when the filter is approaching the end of its life.
In another embodiment, the preset value corresponds to the flow rate of gas through the gas flow path when the filter has reached the end of its life.